


don't worry about it, gracie

by sarahshelena



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Come Eating, Drabble, F/F, Fingerfucking, Menstrual Sex, Office Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>grace has gotta stop being so damn picky— if it's not one thing, it's another, and it took karen long enough to get her to have sex in the office as it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't worry about it, gracie

**Author's Note:**

> please note the additional tags and consider yourself warned: and enjoy

“What d’you say we take a little break from work?” Karen murmured suggestively against Grace's lips, “Relax, maybe…”

Her fingers crept under Grace’s skirt and slipped into her underwear. 

“...de-stress a little.” The words were a seductive purr in her ear and a warm tongue dipped into tease before leaving a damp trail to her mouth and sliding in, just as Karen's fingers softly pushed their way within Grace, twisting, writhing and grazing against her insides, stroking against the quick of her. 

When she came with a gasp and a muttered, _“Fuck, Karen…”_ Grace slumped against her assistant and moaned as the fingers between her thighs withdrew and Karen parted her lips to taste her triumph — she always loved coaxing Grace into having sex in the office, her favourite place to fuck being right on her desk, scattering pills and spilling booze in her sex-crazed determination to fuck on every surface and in every way imaginable. 

But Grace caught at her wrist when she noticed the slightly pink tinge to the essence coating Karen's fingers. 

“Wait – oh, God, I'm so sorry, I've got my period. Here, let me get you a tissue.” 

“No, that's fine, honey,” Karen said dismissively. 

“Karen, that's _blood_ on your hand, let me wipe it off-” 

“Sweetie,” Karen beamed brightly in that unruffled, carefree manner that nothing but an empty glass could sour, “Don't worry about it.” 

At Grace's confused expression, Karen leant in to kiss her softly, flashing her a devious smile as she did so, whispering, “We’re all red inside.” 

Her fingers found their way to her mouth and slowly slid within.


End file.
